1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal combustion engine cooling system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an internal combustion engine cooling system that regulates a temperature of transmission oil using a coolant (cooling medium) that also serves to cool the internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
A technology has been proposed for regulating a temperature of transmission oil by heating and cooling the transmission oil using a coolant from an internal combustion engine (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-332583). In this proposed technology, a water-cooled engine cooling system apparatus uses the engine coolant in a single oil heat exchanger to heat and cool the transmission oil in an efficient manner. A thermostat valve is provided between an outlet of a radiator and a water pump. The oil heat exchanger exchanges heat between the coolant and the transmission oil, with a coolant inflow passage carrying the coolant from an outlet side of a water pump to the oil heat exchanger. A first coolant outflow passage returns the coolant exiting the oil heat exchanger back to a position between the radiator and the thermostat valve, and a second coolant outflow passage returns the coolant exiting the oil heat exchanger to a position between the thermostat valve and the water pump. The cooling system executes an inlet coolant temperature control to regulate the temperature transmission oil temperature.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved internal combustion engine cooling system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.